<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Winter war by DarkVampir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292577">Magical Winter war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVampir/pseuds/DarkVampir'>DarkVampir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya learns magic (it changes a lot and yet not much at all) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hitsugaya Toushirou, Mentioned Harry Potter Characters, Minor Kuchiki Byakuya/Hitsugaya Toshiro, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVampir/pseuds/DarkVampir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year at Hogwarts, Toshiro returns home and is ready to fight with both his old and new powers. Will it change the outcome if the war? Small changes are sometimes all that's needed to change destiny.</p><p>(A/N Harry Potter Characters will not actually be in it, and this is not a 'Hitsugaya goes back to Hogwarts' Sequel, but a 'Hitsugaya uses what he learned in his own world' Sequel.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya learns magic (it changes a lot and yet not much at all) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As promised, a sequel. This is my christmas present to you.<br/>I know it probably isn't what you hoped for, since Hitsugaya won't return to Hogwarts yet. But I really wanted to write this, so I did. Don't worry though, there is still one more story planned at least, maybe even two, where Hitsugaya goes back to Hogwarts.<br/>Until then I hope you will enjoy this one as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toshiro Hitsugaya sat in his office doing paperwork. It has been a week since he returned from Hogwarts, and he has been too busy to actually take care of his division.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t think of himself as a lazy person, but even he would like to catch a break for one damn minute. But no, the moment he returned home, he had to go to a captain meeting. His mood and energy was rapidly depleting from there on.</p><p> </p><p>At the meeting, the captain commander informed him of his new mission in Karakura town, where he, Matsumoto, Abarai, Kuchiki Rukia, Madarame and Ayasegawa had to join Kurosaki’s school as second years.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that already, so it was annoying but not enough to make him so worn out. No, the real problem was announced afterward.</p><p> </p><p>He had hoped to get time for himself and his division after a year long assignment. The head-captain had other plans, however. It appears that the Shinigami have some problems with learning magic only from the scrolls he wrote them and that he should use his free time to teach them.</p><p> </p><p>Toshiro gritted his teeth and agreed. He was a capable and mature captain after all, arguing with the head-captain would not amount to anything, no matter how much he may wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>When they started talking about their military strength and strategy, he blended them out for the most part. He had to think about who would take care of the major paperwork backlash that was sure to be on his desk after both Matsumoto and he had to go to the human world for another half a year.</p><p> </p><p>He was so deep in thought that he almost didn’t notice when someone proposed to teach the Ryoka magic as well, since it would be the perfect opportunity with him there. And the Ryoka were one of their best fighters, it would only make sense to make them stronger. Normally Toshiro would have agreed but right now, that would mean more work for him.</p><p> </p><p>“With all duo respect sir, but if we have to act as actual students, patrol the city day and night and train with Urahara there won’t be much time where I could teach them.” he interrupted their discussion quickly, before they could make it official.</p><p> </p><p>Yamamoto stroke his beard, “You do have a point Captain Hitsugaya,” he said and Toshiro almost had hope, he should know by now though, that the universe just loved to give him more work, “but from what Kuchiki Rukia reported, Urahara only trains with one or two persons at a time. So while Urahara trains one or two, you will train the rest at the same time.” and that was it.</p><p> </p><p>And now, a week later, he sits in his office at midnight because there is no other time to take care of all the paperwork. Damn Yamamoto and damn Aizen for giving him so much work.</p><p> </p><p>The only positive thing was that Matsumoto at least does half her work now, instead of nothing like before.</p><p> </p><p>This routine continued for the next two months with occasional spars against Captain Kuchiki and Kenpachi. Before he knew it, his time Soul Society came to an end and he had to leave for Karakura town.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Toshiro pov.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The group and I arrived on the 1<sup>st</sup> September in the human world. It is a week sooner than what was originally planned but I argued that it would only be more suspicious if a group of… well frankly said ‘weird’ students joined them shortly after semester started.</p><p> </p><p>‘I regret it now. And please tell me someone else planned our housing for us already…’ I sighed to Hyourinmaru.</p><p>‘<b>Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to be the case from the way they’re looking at you.’</b> Hyourinmaru sighed along with him.</p><p> </p><p>I look around to see what he meant and indeed, everyone was staring at me for directions. Just great, normally they never show me respect but now when there is a problem, they have no problem letting me handle it, thought I.</p><p> </p><p>I look around. We’re on a playground and if I remember correctly, Kurosaki’s house shouldn’t be far.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, since I don’t believe any of you have been informed about our accommodations we will go to Kurosaki and ask him for places that we can stay at for the time we are here.” I commanded and told Kuchiki to lead the way, since she knew the town the best.</p><p> </p><p>When we arrived, we heard a screaming match between Kurosaki and his father but Kuchiki told us that it was a usual morning routine for them.</p><p> </p><p>That moment Kurosaki stormed out the door and ran past us in a hurry to escape. It took him a few moments to process what he just saw but when he did he stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at us.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?!”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could answer though, Kuchiki ran at him and kicked him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how you greet your friends after you haven’t seen them for almost a year?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki scowled right back, “Yes! Especially if they come to my house unannounced and will definitely bring trouble to the peace I have finally established again!”</p><p> </p><p>Now I had to scowl, “We are here to keep at least a little of peace for your town because otherwise it will get destroyed by Aizen.”</p><p> </p><p>This at least stopped the fight between him and Kuchiki, even if Kurosaki still looked sceptic. Did no one inform him what was going on?</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean Aizen? I thought he was interested in Soul Society and your king or something. That’s what Urahara told me.” Well, at least he knew that much.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and that is still his plan,” I replied, “but to accomplish that he has to kill 100.000 people from this town. So we are here to protect the town and to blend in for half a year or so depending how long it will take.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! And I only hear about this now? Then why are you here and not at Urahara’s to make a plan or something!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because your house was closer.” Came Abarai’s blunt reply.</p><p> </p><p>“And because we have to go to school with you as well.” I added.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki groaned but nodded and told them to follow him. He did make us swear though to tell him everything after school is done.</p><p> </p><p>School itself was even more boring than Hogwarts. Though the staring was exactly the same if not even worse because I look ‘too young’ to be in my third semester. At least he was not the only crazy person around to gossip about. Madarame had already sent a person to the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>And there was also the new student called Hirako Shinji. The teenager had an aura around him that felt off. It was close to a Shinigami but also had some resemblance of a Hollow.</p><p> </p><p>I made a mental note to ask Urahara about it later. If anyone knows, it would be him.</p><p> </p><p>First day off school was pretty boring. This time I don’t even <em>have</em> to learn anything. Why does Yamamoto insist that we attend it?</p><p> </p><p>‘<b>You are supposed to blend in, remember master?’</b></p><p>‘Sadly, yes. But most of us could blend in as workers for Urahara or something. I mean, just look at Matsumoto, it has been a day and people start wondering why she’s here. Let’s not even start about Madarame.’</p><p>‘<b>At least he hasn’t found out about the kendo club yet.’</b></p><p> </p><p>As fate so wants it, Madarame chose that moment to storm into his class and walk up to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hitsugaya, there is a kendo club at this school. I want to join.”</p><p> </p><p>That made the class look weirdly us at. I admit, it was not every day that you see an almost grown man who looks like a thug walk up to a kid (in their eyes) and asks for permission to join a club. Even the teacher was so surprised that he forgot to throw Madarame out.</p><p> </p><p>I thought about it. On one hand, this could lead to disaster since there is no way Madarme or Abarai can control their strength. On the other hand, most students had to join a club anyway and kendo is at least something productive.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, put my name on the list as well.” I commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Madarame smirked and walked out again, acting like nothing was wrong with what he just did. The lesson continued but no one listed to the teacher anymore, too busy coming up with theories or staring at me. Except for Ishida. He only glared at me like before. What a great first day.</p><p> </p><p>After class was over, he came to me. “What are you doing here? It’s bad enough that Kurosaki attracts so many Hollows but it will only increase with you here.” He whispered angrily</p><p> </p><p>“We are here to help because Aizen plans to destroy the town. Hollows won’t be the problem once Aizen’s army arrives. Anyway, what happened to your powers, are they back yet?” I replied once they were out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business Shinigami. And what do you mean Aizen? Wasn’t he interested in Soul Society and Hollows or something?”</p><p> </p><p>God, do I have to explain this to each Ryoka individually? No way.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to know ask Urahara, he will explain it to Kurosaki and the rest today anyway.” I said and tried to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>The teenager grabbed me by the arm though. I had to fight the urge to freeze him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not done yet! For your information, I can’t go to Urahara. I made a deal to stay away from Shinigami.” I wondered why he talked to me in that case, “And I want to know who you are because I haven’t seen you when we went to Soul Society and I know Madarame is a third seat, so why would he listen to you?”</p><p> </p><p>‘Patience Toshiro, patience’ I told myself. ‘Do not freeze one of the persons who are useful for the war.’</p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath, “I will forgive your disrespect because you don’t know. To make it clear, I am one of the captains of the Gotei 13. You didn’t meet me when you invaded because I was the one who found out about Aizen and fought him. To my regret, this ended with me in the hospital. Is that all? My colleagues are probably waiting for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ishida didn’t look like he believed him and wanted to ask more about the Aizen situation but he also didn’t stop me when I left.</p><p> </p><p>As I thought, Matsumoto and the rest were waiting outside with all the Ryoka except Ishida.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long? Did the teacher not let you out? If that is the case, I am so glad I didn’t make the cut for advanced classes.” Kurosaki complained.</p><p> </p><p>I glared at him, “No, your friend stopped me from leaving because he didn’t know me and was suspicious why Madarame would ask for my permission.”</p><p> </p><p>I could hear Madarame and Abarai talking about what he meant and I had the bad feeling not just Madarame and I would join the club.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki was concentrating on another part though.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida actually talked to you?”</p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow, “Yes. Why wouldn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki scowled and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he told Kurosaki-kun almost a year ago now, that he will not have any contact with any Shinigami.” Orihime informed him sadly instead. “It was a deal he made with his father to get his powers back.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded and together we went to Urahara’s shop.</p><p> </p><p>Once the group has been informed of Aizen’s plan and the coming invasion, they came to the topic of training and learning magic .</p><p> </p><p>It went pretty much like this:</p><p> </p><p>“Magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Kurosaki, magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like wand waving and broomstick flying magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that as well, though we will concentrate more on the offensive and defensive magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magic? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, for the tenth time, MAGIC.”</p><p> </p><p>I had to repeat this at least six or seven times more and demonstrate it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so surprised anyway, you were at the goodbye party Matsumoto organized and I demonstrated magic there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, that party! I didn’t know you went to learn magic, only that you had to go for a longer mission. And if you demonstrated anything after half an hour, then I was too wasted to remember.” He admitted embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>After that it went pretty smoothly. Urahara has contacts which can get them all wands and the schedules for training was done in under ten minutes. The only question left was housing, to my embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki laughed until Kuchiki kicked him again and even Urahara seemed amused.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t make any preparations when you knew you would be staying here for more than a month?” he asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>I gritted my teeth but affirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>Orihime, bless her heart, immediately offered to house two of them. Kuchiki declared that she will live in Kurosaki’s closet? I didn’t ask for clarification; the headache isn’t worth it. Abarai decided to stay at Urahara’s and Madarame said he had an idea where to go and promptly left with Ayasegawa.</p><p> </p><p>I thought with school and training that our next few days would be monotone and boring. I definitely underestimated Kurosaki’s power to get himself entangled in weird situations.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t even there for most of it and only found out the next day that Hirako Shinji and the other captains and Lieutenants that disappeared a hundred years ago are Vizards because of Aizen’s experimentations and that Ishida’s father is the last Quincy, which is why he hates Shinigami and told his son to stay away from them.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Kurosaki seems to be busy with Hirako and so the group goes home without him.</p><p> </p><p>On our way home, I felt a powerful presence appear out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I felt the presence of two very strong hollows near here. Madarame and I will attack, Orihime and Sado will be backup and Matsumoto and Ayasegawa will evacuate and protect civilians, got it?” I commanded and all of them nodded in determination.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, be careful everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>I left my gigai behind a bush and ran towards the Arrancer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Toshiro arrived at the scene, he saw a big guy eating a human. Disgusted he let out a burst of ice that hit the thing right in the chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madarame also got out his weapon and didn’t wait a second before attacking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Matsumoto and Ayasegawa used the distraction to get most of the humans out of there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not so thankfully, they didn’t have time to ask for permission to remove their limiter, so the fight was harder than they thought. Especially since the quiet one had a stronger aura than the big one and if he joined the fight… Toshiro wasn’t sure they would survive without removing the limiter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After five more minutes, Toshiro made a decision. What better way to test usefulness of magic in a fight, then now, when they still had the upper hand thanks to their numbers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting out his wand he pointed it at the big guy and whispered, “Expelliarmus”. Then he put it away in hopes that no one saw him. It wouldn’t be catastrophic if Aizen knew, but they wanted to use it as a surprise attack against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And to his great pleasure and confusion to everyone else, the man’s weapon flew right out of his hands and landed in front of Toshiro. Toshiro smirked, it worked!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This turn of events got the smaller one’s attention as well. He looked at the weapon and then at Toshiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘This one is smart!’ thought Toshiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then their eye contact broke and the guy looked over at Orihime, who was healing Madarame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the Arrancer’s new focus he stood protectively in front of the girl. He was unsure if he could win a fight against the second one, but thankfully he didn’t have to. At that moment Kurosaki, Urahara and Shihoin arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an impressive amount of fluctuating reiatsu from Kurosaki, and pathetic attempts from the Arrancer to fight without a weapon, the other one finally joined in. Just not as they had expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He impales his own comrade with one hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Urghh… Ulquiorra! What was that for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulquiorra? What an interesting name, thought Toshiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s enough Yammy,” oh, so his name was Yammy, “Stop being so reckless, it was clear the moment you lost your sword, that you would lose. Also, the wanna be Shinigami that Aizen has his eyes on is nothing more than trash. Not even worth killing. Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened a Garganta and both of them disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro looked around. Except for Madarame, Sado, Kurosaki and himself no one was hurt. But still, the fight had him worried. Those Arrancer were stronger than any hollow they faced before. They have been on the defense for the entire time until he used the spell. Even with Limiters, it shouldn’t have been that hard…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Urahara met his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hitsugaya-kun, I appreciate that we now know that magic works against them, but with our luck, you just performed it in front of the smartest of all Arrancer. Which means, we have lost the surprise effect.” Urahara said seriously and hid his face behind a fan, so that only his eyes could be seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere turned tense. Funnily enough, everyone <em>except</em> Toshiro and Urahara was tense. Those two only smirked at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s why I didn’t show him the wand and whispered. The only thing he knows is that I used some method to disarm this Yammy. All he saw was the weapon flying to me. That is not enough information to link it to magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Urahara started laughing and clapped him on the back, “Good job kid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’M NOT A KID!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To me you are!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so the day ended with Toshiro chasing the shopkeeper around the clearing.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next week was spent with school, training and patrolling. But nothing happened. Not even normal Hollows. This set Toshiro more on edge than the attack of those two Arrancer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But no, instead of actually doing something productive they wasted their time at school. At least school had Kendo, which turned out o be the best idea Madarame ever had. It was the only time he could just fight for the fun of it. Without Urahara trying to kill them and without fighting for anothers or his own life. He didn’t even know how much he missed such sparring sessions until he had them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a little sad that no one could keep up with him except Abarai and Madarame but as long as he didn’t use any reiatsu it was good enough. Though it didn’t help with the stares and rumors at all! Everyone wondered now how he’s so strong at this age. But at least the bullying that started at first stopped, the moment a video of how he beat the crap out of Kurosaki started spreading. Though it was never really bullying because he simply ignored them and his friends laughed in their faces for even trying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today he could once again go to the club, since Kurosaki and Kuchiki had patrolling duty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OI! Captain Hitsugaya you wanna spar?” asked a grinning Madarame, “I’m in a good mood today. Today is the day I’m gonna win!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dream on idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to put your money where your mouth is, kid?” he challenged. The room turned quiet, they learned not to call him kid or small. They learned the hard way what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro gave him a side glance and saw Matsumoto standing behind him in a corner. With a bottle of sake. Toshiro sighed, that would explain Madarame’s behavior. But why show mercy to the guy? He decided to drink with Matsumoto and he called him a <em>kid</em>! Yeah, Madarame was going down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, get on the matt.” He answered calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… you… really want to?” Ikkaku looked around hesitantly now, but everyone was giving him pitying or encouraging nods. Only Abarai looked around for a way to sooth the situation. Or for an escape route.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, what did you say again? Put your money were your mouth it? I agree, but instead of money, let’s say… whoever loses has to take the duties of the other for the next three days.” Toshiro replied, still sounding completely serious. Now Madarame was sweating but then again, he would also never give up a good fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine! Let’s do this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the dojo got hyped up. A fight between the new students is a treat to watch after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In less than five minutes, Toshiro changed clothes and waited for Madarame. Said Shinigami was talking about something with Matsumoto and Abarai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it was time, Madarame and Abarai walked up together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain Hitsugaya. I wish to change the spar into either a two against one or a two against two with Rangiku on your team. The bet will remain the same.” Abarai told him nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro raised an eyebrow, “Why would I? He was the one to challenge me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, or no, Captain.” Came it aggressively from Madarame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro thought about it, Sword fight has always been his best subject and he was easily faster than the two. But then again, when it came to pure muscle the two of them were stronger… and there was no way he would fight with Matsumoto, it would most likely turn into a three versus one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro smirked at them, “Fine, two vs one. I wanted a good fight for a while now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dojo turned into chaos then, with half of them screaming at each other, and the other half making videos and posting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the matt, Toshiro stretched while his opponents talked strategy until they started screaming at each other and decided to just follow their instincts and fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matsumoto stood at the referee’s place with a bleeding referee behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright fighters! I don’t know the rules and I don’t caaaaree!! Ju-hic just fiiight!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wasting a second, Toshiro dodged the first blows from both swords. Rolling and jumping to avoid getting hit, he forgot all about his surroundings and concentrated solely on the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started blocking the hits but was still on the defense. He knew if it looked like he couldn’t fight back the other two would get careless, he just had to wait for an opening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The opening came soon after that from Madarame, who thought he could be more aggressive, since Hitsugaya dodged most of the time. The moment he started to neglect his defense, Toshiro strikes. He got him in his left rib-cage but Madarame was no beginner. He dodged and immediately used Toshiro’s attack against him. Thanks to his attack, his legs were too far from each other to effectively dodge. Instead he blocked it and in the last moment used his left leg to kick Abarai, who came from behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he used enough force to push Madarame three feet back and attacked Abarai, who had lost his balance for a second because of the kick. Instead of trying to dodge, Abarai blocked the attack. Toshiro noticed a second too late why. Madarame was back and with his sword still locked against Abarai’s, his back was unprotected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With gritted teeth, he decided it was time to get one of them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued pushing against Abarai, who didn’t expect that and wasn’t ready for it. At the same moment he lifted his right leg and blocked the incoming sword with his foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I am very glad right now that we’re not training bare footed.’ He thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twisting his whole body to the left side, he got Abarai’s shoulder and made Madarame’s sword fly out of his hand. Using Madarame’s weaponless state he stabbed him right in the stomach. He tried to dodge, but Toshiro was by far the faster one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Madarame out of the fight, he turned to Abarai and smirked, “Not so happy now that you agreed to help your friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abarai looked scared but determined at the same time, “I have not made the bet, so I’m not really losing anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro snorted, “Yeah, only your dignity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is not a shame, to lose to a captain.” Abarai answered confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but all the people filming this right now will think you lost against an eleven-year-old.” He laughed and attacked with renewed force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abarai was good and managed to dodge a lot but in the end, he couldn’t keep up with the tempo and got out by a jab to his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro bowed to his opponents and left the dojo under loud applause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abarai and Madarame were not so lucky though and got ambushed by their classmates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, how could you lose against a kid!”, “Why did you call him captain?!”, “How the heck is that kid so strong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them looked at each other and silently hoped the captain would be okay with their answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… he was captain in our old school.” Abarai said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! And it is not unusual to lose to him! He was one of the strongest fighter at our school. No idea how he got so strong though, honestly.” Madarame added with a glare that dared anyone to argue. Abarai nodded along and they boxed their way through the mass of students.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Toshiro thought he could relax and work on paperwork a little, since his patrol duty was taken by Madarame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was starting to relax and have some time for himself, when Matsumoto ran in. He turned around to shout at her but when he saw her breathing hard with a serious look in her eyes he stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened Matsumoto?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arrancar, six of them. Ichigo is already fighting the leader.” She answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wasting a second, he left his gigai and ran out of the building to search for spiritual pressure. He didn’t need to search for long because two arrancars came at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy that attacked him had an idiotic hat and spoke with a Spanish accent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you do?” he asked with a drawl, “I am the 11<sup>th</sup> Arrancar Shawlong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro at your service.” He replied and parried the incoming sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tenth Division Captain… that is magnificent news for me… it means… I have hit the jackpot.” He said in a bored tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro narrowed his eyes and let his reiatsu surround his body, a blue-white aura shone around his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, You’re wrong. I think you are the unluckiest one.” And with that they attacked both at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had some trouble because of the limiters, but it looked like he held out better than most others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From what he can gather, one of the Arrancar is either dead or gone, but Kuchiki also seemed to be hurt badly. But Kurosaki is with her, so hopefully they will be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another interesting fight was between Madarame and his opponent. The reiatsu felt like someone using bankai… he had to look into it later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abarai appeared to have trouble as well, if his fading energy was anything to go by, but he is right next to Urahara’s shop, so there’s no need to worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully none of the humans with little reiatsu were attacked, that would have been problematic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking and concentrating about all of this made him an easy target for his own opponent though, so he had to focus on the fight again. He had been careless and was badly hurt already by Shawlong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Guess fighting only on instinct without concentrating is a bad idea.’ he thought depressed at his current state.</p>
<p>‘<b>You have no one but yourself to blame for this.’</b> Hyourinmaru laughed at him.</p>
<p>‘And the person who came up with the damn limiters. They knew we had to fight, so why did we have to use them.’ Toshiro grumbled back.</p>
<p>‘<b>Master, you’re not concentrating again.’</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro gasped at another slash. Damn, he really should have been concentrating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked around and saw Matsumoto on the ground. Damn it…, they better give us permission to release the limiters soon, he thought and turned back to his opponent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shawlong huffed, “If this is the level of a captain then I am extremely disappointed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro gritted his teeth and the fight continued for real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><b>Bankai </b></span><span><b>Daiguren Hyōrinmaru”. </b></span><span>The dragon roared in delight.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>But even in Bankai he couldn’t do much against Shawlong. But this time the other seemed distracted by something. He thought to make a sneak attack but with the limiter on, it would be useless. So instead, seeing the other wasn’t paying attention to him, he concentrated and whispered, “Petrificus Totalus”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of a sudden, Shawlong found himself unable to move and falling straight to the ground with a loud ‘Bam’. This distracted Matsumoto’s opponent as well, and he looked surprised from Shawlong to the small Captain, who couldn’t stop himself from smirking. But unlike humans, Shawlong was able to cancel the spell with enough reiatsu. Good to know that such spells won’t be too much use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the fall had angered Shawlong and he looked around to find out what happened until he locked eyes on Hitsugaya, who was still smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do?!” he sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro ignored the question and head his zanpakuto ready for the next attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tch, answer me! It couldn’t have been your bankai, it is probably incomplete because of your age and I didn’t feel any ice. So what did you do? And what did you do against Yammy as well?” the Arrancer asked. But he was calmer this time and that could be problematic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Toshiro kept silent and didn’t let his focus waver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shawlong gritted his teeth, “Fine, in that case I will get the answers out of you with force. Be ready to get defeated by my strongest ability. <b>Shear Tijereta</b>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Toshiro could react, he was hit by five big slashes. Bleeding badly now, he started to get a little worried. Either the limiter got release soon or he had to use magic and give himself and their secret weapon away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But at this moment Matsumoto’s communication device informed them that they had permission to release the limiter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled at Shawlong, “You shouldn’t worry about what happened before. You should worry about what comes next .Lift the Limit!” his, Matsumoto’s and Abarai’s reiatsu quintupled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that the fight was practically over. Only the one arrancar fighting against Kurosaki was still alive. Toshiro wanted to go and help but with all the blood loss, he could barely stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orihime came running to him and with a jolt he noticed he was lying on the ground already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Damn, I hope not all of them are this strong. It won’t be a problem for captains but the captains can’t fight this war alone…’ thought Toshiro while Orihime healed his wounds.</p>
<p>‘<b>I hate to be pessimistic master but from the feeling I get from the arrancar fighting Kurosaki, I would say some are even stronger.’</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Toshiro could reply, he felt it. Tosen’s reiatsu. He tried to stand up but Orihime wouldn’t let him. Matsumoto was gone to help Rukia and Madarame was out of energy as well. If Tosen attacked now… they wouldn’t stand a chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, a minute later, the reiatsu disappeared together with the last Arrancer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurosaki better tell them what happened later.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later they were once again in Urahara’s shop with Orihime healing the rest of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, so what did you guys find out in today’s fight?” Urahara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looked at Kurosaki since he was fighting the boss but the boy stayed uncharacteristically silent. Looking at none of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matsumoto sighed and started instead, “Thankfully, mine was pretty talkative. I made fun of him because he had such a high number, which I thought meant he was weak. He told me that from up to eleven, the numbers meant nothing except for their birth date. For example, Eleven was made before Twelve. Those are called Numeros’s. But from one to ten, their numbers stand for strength. Those are called the Espada. That’s all I found out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Urahara nodded, “Thank god for all the wannabe villains who can’t stop talking about how great their side is.” He laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro went next, “I didn’t find out much except that they have some kind of release as well. I wouldn’t say it’s like Shikai or Bankai, but it definitely makes them stronger.” The rest nodded along, they experienced something similar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that everyone looked at Kurosaki again. If Kuchiki was awake right now, she would probably kick him for acting like this. Instead it was Shihoin who did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! What the heck, can’t you see I’m thinking?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, you’re not thinking you’re sulking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurosaki stood up. “Fine, you want to know what happened? I fought against the sixth Arrancer, or Espada from what Rangiku-san said. I lost. Then the blind guy showed up and they disappeared. That’s it. If you excuse me, I’ll go now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it was only them left and after everyone was healed, they decided to go back home for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, most of the Ryoka except for Orihime didn’t show up at school. Toshiro also skipped a class to write his report to Yamamoto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For all the commotion at the beginning, the rest of the month was incredibly boring. Not a single attack. They still trained with Urahara and found out that Sado is now his new student. Toshiro also taught them magic but the person who really could have used it disappeared. Kurosaki didn’t come back once during the whole month and instead trained with the vizards to control his hollow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orihime and Kuchiki planned to go to Soul Society for a while but Matsumoto talked them out of it and gave them lessons instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next two months they also found out that the deciding battle should be in winter because that is when the hogyoku will awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it came as quite the surprise when without warning, four Espada came out of a portal right above them when they returned from school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orihime gasped, “That’s the one from two months ago, Yammy right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and the rest are definitely Espada as well. Matsumoto and Orihime, stay back as backup for now! And if you get the chance and won’t get seen, use magic to help.” He ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment the one with blue hair disappeared who knows to where. Toshiro was just happy one of them left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuchiki wasn’t. “Sir, I ask for permission to follow him. He is the one who beat Ichigo and is now probably looking for a rematch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshiro nodded and with that Kuchiki disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up at their opponents he made sure Matsumoto and Orihime were a safe distance away before he readied himself for the fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am once again sorry for the late update!</p>
<p>Thanks to homeschooling ,my grades are so bad that i'm actually thinknig about quitting school... so I had to concentrate on school these last few months. But thanks to the Easter Holiday, I finally had some time to write more!</p>
<p>As always I'm happy about every review, favorite or follow i get and I hope you have fun reading my crappy stories!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matsumoto and Orihime stood behind a bush and Matsumoto did her best to hide both of their reiatsu.</p>
<p>"We should help, not wait here." Orihime said and looked up.</p>
<p>Yammy immediately attacked Hitsugaya while Abarai, Yumichika and Madarame were fighting the guy who introduced himself as Luppi Antenor.</p>
<p>Matsumoto put a hand on her shoulder. "And we will. Just not at the moment. Believe me, healers and backups are just as important, maybe even more because the people fighting put all of their trust in us." She explained and tried to cheer the girl up.</p>
<p>"Also…," Matsumoto hesitated.</p>
<p>"Also what, Rangiku-chan?" Orihime asked immediately.</p>
<p>Matsumoto bit her lip but decided that the girl had the right to know.</p>
<p>"When those four appeared, all of them immediately looked at you for a second and I, and it looks like my captain too, had the feeling that they were too interested in you. That could either mean they think you're a danger and want to kill you or that Aizen wants something from you. Either way, it would be better if you stayed out of their way for now." She said seriously.</p>
<p>Orihime found that hard to believe but Rangiku and Hitsugaya had a lot more experience with such things, so she didn't try to deny it. Denial won't get them anywhere. But it didn't make her feel less useless either.</p>
<p>Matsumoto could guess what she was thinking.</p>
<p>"But we can still hep! We can use magic spells to… blindfold them or stun them ore something!" she said.</p>
<p>"You're right! That is a perfect idea!" Orihime agreed, "but… do you remember which spell was which? To be honest I never thought they were so useful compared to what Kurosaki and the rest of you can do…" she admitted embarrassed.</p>
<p>Matsumoto scratched her head, "Uhh… well… if we are on the topic of honesty… I was thinking the same and thought in a fight they would be too slow to be of any use."</p>
<p>A depressed silence hung over them.</p>
<p>But then Matsumoto remembered something.</p>
<p>"Wait a second! My captain is always writing everything important down. And he gave me the list of spells I was supposed to learn. I have them in my backpack!"</p>
<p>Orihime beamed at her, "Thank god for your captain's neatness!"</p>
<p>Both of them got out their wands and looked up.</p>
<p>"Okay, captain told us that the most important thing is pronunciation and imagination. We have to think about what we want to do as well. Let's start with an easy one, 'Stupefy' it will stun them for some time." Matsumoto explained.</p>
<p>Orihime nodded and both took aim.</p>
<p>"Stupefy!" both of them cried out.</p>
<p>Up in the air, Yammy was hit in the back by something and to his confusion couldn't move for a few seconds until he let his reiatsu flow freely through his body. But these few seconds were enough for Hitsugaya to stab him three times.</p>
<p>Yammy was still shocked about what happened but since it felt a little like the time he lost his weapon he glared at Hitsugaya and with a roar attacked with renewed anger.</p>
<p>Orihime and Matsumoto looked at each other with surprise, then at their wand.</p>
<p>Orihime started smiling, "It worked! This is incredible! We can actually help more than I imagined!"</p>
<p>Matsumoto beamed right back. "Let's try another one! Here, look at this one, 'Relashio' it makes you let go of whatever you're holding. If we fire at the one with those weird eight arms he will have to let go of Yumichika!"</p>
<p>Orihime nodded and they took aim once more.</p>
<p>"Relashio!"</p>
<p>Up in the air, the Espada were getting more and more frustrated. Yammy would lose his sight at random moments or is unable to move. Luppi on the other hand couldn't get hold of the Shinigami even in his released form because every time he had one of them, something happened that made him let go of them.</p>
<p>This made them angrier each time it happened and because of their anger they didn't take the time to look around and see the red and blue light bolts hit them.</p>
<p>Toshiro smirked and felt proud of the two women. But for some reason both of them thought it was his fault that this happened which meant he had to fight against both Espada and even with Matsumoto and Orihime helping him it was really hard.</p>
<p>Even the third one who stared at birds most of the time joined in and fought against Abarai, Madarame and Ayasegawa.</p>
<p>Just as Toshiro thought he might actually be in trouble, Urahara showed up and slashed trough one of Luppi's arm.</p>
<p>"Wooah, sorry I'm a little late. Hitsugaya-kun, you shouldn't try to fight against two Espada at the same time you know." The man said with an easy going smile as if this was just a fight like any other.</p>
<p>Toshiro gave him an annoyed look. "It's not my fault that those two are angry at me. I didn't even do anything this time."</p>
<p>Urahara lifted an eyebrow, but then he saw Yammy freeze up for a moment and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>"It works so well you can fight against two Espada at the same time?" he asked Toshiro with a raised eyebrow. Toshiro smirked as answer.</p>
<p>Then the fight continued with Yammmy vs Urahara and Toshiro vs Luppi. It was easy enough to beat them after that.</p>
<p>But just as they were ready to relax, they felt a fifth reiatsu of an Espada coming from right behind Matsumoto and Orihime. Ulquiorra has joined the fight.</p>
<p>Toshiro gritted his teeth and called out, "Abarai! Take this one for me, I have to go!" then he immediately shunpoed to their side and stopped Ulquiorras's sword a second away from Matsumoto's chest.</p>
<p>Ulquiorra turned his attention to him. "You should have stayed away. Now I have to kill the two of you."</p>
<p>"Two of us? Not three? What do you want with Orihime-san?" he asked.</p>
<p>"None of your business trash. Now disappear or die."</p>
<p>Then he fought. Or at least tried to. Ulquiorra was on a completely different level that the other Espada. In less than a minute Toshiro had blood running from five different wounds and was starting to have trouble standing and breathing. As the Espada was about to finish it, Orihime spoke up.</p>
<p>"Wait! Don't hurt him. If you do, I will come with you." She offered desperately.</p>
<p>Ulquiorra hesitated and Toshiro shunpoed in front of Orihime. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes but didn't follow.</p>
<p>"Are you crazy Orihime? Don't talk about sacrificing yourself for us if you know exactly that they will kill us later anyway. Stop being stupid. If you want to help, no matter what, do not go with them!" he growled at the girl.</p>
<p>Orihime looked close to tears and he did feel a little bad but he had to get it across to her that her decision to go with them would be disastrous. They looked at each other for a while but in the end Orihime nodded.</p>
<p>Toshiro sighed in relief.</p>
<p>Ulquiorra on the other hand frowned. The captain was willing to die to make sure the girl and woman was safe? Nothing like this would ever happen in Hueco mondo. And the girl was ready to do the same. How curious.</p>
<p>But mission was mission and if the girl won't join them on her own, he will have to take her with force. The Captain was at his end and the woman is nothing more than trash. It shouldn't be too hard.</p>
<p>Seeing Ulquiorra ready to fight again Toshiro panicked a little. He knew none of them were a match for him at the moment. His bankai was already used against the fight before this one and neither Orihime nor Matsumoto could fight an Espada. He could use magic… but they wanted to use it against Aizen. If he gave it away now it could cost him the surprise and maybe the decisive fight.</p>
<p>But on the other hand, if Ulquiorra wins now and takes Orihime, Kurosaki will do anything to get her back and take half of their forces with him. The best way would be to kill him, but he doubted the killing curse worked on people already dead. Running also won't be possible, the Espada is too fast. Damn it!</p>
<p>'<strong>Calm down master, have you thought about wandless magic? You did learn it after all for such moments.'</strong></p>
<p>'…Oh. Yeah I… forgot…'</p>
<p>If he wasn't still dodging for his life and trying not to lose consciousness, he would hit himself.</p>
<p>Dodging another slash, he concentrated and mumbled, "Protego." The next hit from Ulquiorra got blocked from an invisible wall. Toshiro used this time to whisper, "Expilliarmus."</p>
<p>Ulquiorra lost his weapon looked sharply over at Toshiro.</p>
<p>"You did this against Yammy as well. How?" he asked emotionless.</p>
<p>Toshiro panted and gave him a glare. "There's no way I'm telling you."</p>
<p>"My mission here is to take Orihime Inoue to Aizen-sama but I am sure he would also like to know about this new development." He said to himself.</p>
<p>At this moment a senkaimon opened and Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki came through.</p>
<p>Seeing Hitsugaya's state, both of them immediately attacked Ulquirra. Without his weapon though, he was no match against two captain level Shinigami and decided to make a strategic retreat.</p>
<p>Kuchiki went to Toshiro the moment the Espada disappeared.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" he asked and Toshiro could have sworn he sounded a tiny little worried. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed. He went for indifferent.</p>
<p>"I am fine. It's Kurosaki and Kuchiki you should be worried about probably. And protecting Orihime, I don't know why but they are after her." He answered.</p>
<p>But instead of his expectations that Kuchiki would go to his sisters aid immediately, all the captain did was reassure him that Rukia could handle herself and that they had gotten help from a third party. Grimmjow had already retreated as well.</p>
<p>"The only one really hurt in this fight were you. And Kurosaki but that is not exactly news. It would be more surprising if he wasn't hurt." Kuchiki said in a dry tone.</p>
<p>Normally Toshiro would appreciate such humor but at the moment he was too angry with himself for getting beaten like this.</p>
<p>"What about Matsumoto, Abarai and the rest?" he asked. They were his responsibility after all.</p>
<p>"Like I said. Nothing more than minor injuries. Matsumoto didn't join the fight between you and the strongest Espada because she couldn't keep up with the speed. My sister was saved by the third party." He informed him. But seeing that it didn't lift Hitsugaya's spirit he guessed what the kids problem was, "It's thanks to you, you know. If you hadn't fought against both Yammy and the other one it would have looked bad for Abarai and the rest. Same with this last Espada. You protected both Orihime and Matsumoto."</p>
<p>Toshiro looked up at the older Captain and nodded. The man was right. He did his best and at the end of the day that's all they could do.</p>
<p>"Thanks," he smiled at Kuchiki.</p>
<p>Kuchiki nodded and helped him up. A moment later Orihime threw herself at him.</p>
<p>"Thank you Hitsugaya-kun. I was so worried about everyone but you were right. I would have only made things worse." She beamed at him and started healing his wounds.</p>
<p>Relieved that she wasn't mad at him he finally relaxed.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>He must have fallen asleep from reiatsu overuse or his injuries cause when he woke up again he was in Urahara's shop. Was this place turning into their secret headquarters or something?</p>
<p>Hearing a discussion from the room next door he stood up and found that all of his injuries disappeared. Orhimie's abilities were really something else. No wonder Aizen was interested in her.</p>
<p>Opening the door he saw everyone sitting there, even some new guys he never saw before except Hirako from school.</p>
<p>"Did I miss something?" he asked to get their attention.</p>
<p>Urahara's eyes glinted with something mischievous which could either mean he's in a good mood or he was planning to screw with someone. He hoped for the former.</p>
<p>"Hitugaya-kun, how nice of you to join us. We were just talking about why Aizen was attacking so soon. Any ideas?" he asked with a too bright smile. Toshiro didn't trust it, even if the question was harmless.</p>
<p>"Well, from what I gathered in my fight against Ulquiorra, it was because Aizen wants to kidnap Orihime Inoue."</p>
<p>All eyes fell immediately on the girl. Didn't Matsumoto or Orihime tell them that? From the downward looks of both, no.</p>
<p>Urahara on the other hand was delighted, "Hah! I told you that would be it!"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell us Orihime?" Kurosaki asked the girl.</p>
<p>Said girl looked up stubbornly, "Because I don't want to become a burden."</p>
<p>Kurosaki looked like he wanted to say more but Hirako butted in.</p>
<p>"That's all nice and good Orihime, but if Aizen tries this again it would be a bigger burden if we <em>didn't</em> know what he was after."</p>
<p>Orihime nodded and looked down.</p>
<p>"That's fine and all but let's concentrate on Aizen's plan concerning the Hogyoku. We only two more days till November, when Aizen can start his invasion. What are we gonna do concerning that?" Captain Kuchiki cut them off before this turned into a teen drama.</p>
<p>Kenpachi growled, "What's there to do? We will train and then fight them when the traitor comes."</p>
<p>Urahara hummed, "I hate to admit it but I agree with Kenpachi. I believe part of the reason Aizen wanted Orihime was for Kurosaki and most of our strongest fighters to invade Hueco Mondo. That way we would have lost a lot of our strength. But thanks to Hitsugaya-kun that didn't happen and so all we practically have to do, is fight Aizen head on. We actually have a good chance. We have more people than Aizen does and magic seemed very effective against them. By the way, are there any spells or charms you believe would work against Aizen, Hitsugaya-kun? You do have the most experience on that field."</p>
<p>Everyone looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p>Toshiro sat up straight. "Yes, actually." This got many raised eyebrows and scoffs, especially from the vizards, "but, many won't hold for a long time and if I cast the spells, I can't be in a direct fight with him like with Ulqiourra. Aizen is too fast for that. But my best bet would be the protective enchantment, Protego Totalum. It's a giant shield that only has to be used once before the fight and it would protect the whole town for some time."</p>
<p>Kurosaki and the other Ryoka looked like they wanted to do it right now and the rest also looked like they thought it was a good idea.</p>
<p>Only Kenpachi and Madarame weren't happy with a protection charm.</p>
<p>"That's all good and nice but what about the fight? If we lose the charm it won't stop Aizen." Kenpachi grunted.</p>
<p>Hitsugaya nodded. "He's right. But as Matsumoto and Orihime have proven in our fight today, even easy spells such as stupefy can stun the opponent for a certain time. If we have all the seated officers, who normally wouldn't join the fight, take a wand and let them perform such easy spells. It would boost our chances a lot. Let the captains and lieutenants fight and the rest be backup. As for the fight against Aizen…" he hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was capable of performing that spell and didn't want to give them false hope.</p>
<p>Kuchiki put a hand on his shoulder, which got them many wide eyes. "If you have a plan please share it. We can still decide then whether it has merit or not."</p>
<p>Toshiro nodded. "I looked up a lot about illusions in hope of breaking one if Aizen traps us again. Sadly, I couldn't find anything. But I did find a spell on how to <em>make</em> an illusion. I thought it would be a good idea to try it. Aizen is arrogant when it comes to illusions so he won't suspect anything hopefully. I could trap him in one, but it has many risks. Firstly, I can only trap one person not all of them like Aizen can with us. Secondly, since Ichimaru and Tosen will be free, they can easily go to him and shake him out of it, so these two have to be busy when I do it. And the last thing is, I have to be near him, but won't be able to move or notice my surroundings anymore. So I would practically be staying in the middle of a battlefield where everyone can kill me without any chance to protect myself." He finished with a sigh. He thought about it many times but couldn't come up with a solution to the problem.</p>
<p>Looking at his friends, expecting them to look grim as well, he saw all of them staring at him with a hanging jaw or wide eyes. Even Urahara and Kuchiki had both eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>Urahara was the first to recover.</p>
<p>"Hitsugaya-kun, are you saying that you could beat Aizen at his own game?" he asked a little suspicious.</p>
<p>Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Well yes, but like I said the risks-" he got cut off by the shopkeeper.</p>
<p>"The risks can easily be taken care of with bodyguards and two people fighting Ichimaru and Tosen. But what if you think you are holding Aizen in an illusion but in reality, it is Aizen holding you in an illusion?"</p>
<p>"Easy, the Ryoka haven't seen Aizen release his sword yet, so I wanted one of them to tell me whether it was me who acted weird or Aizen. I thought we were gonna use that strategy anyway. Someone has to tell us after all if we're in an illusion or not." Toshiro replied and cocked his head to the side. Wasn't that part of the plan?</p>
<p>This got another round of wide-eyed looks. Toshiro was starting to get annoyed by this, did he miss something or what?</p>
<p>Captain Kuchiki stoop up abruptly. "I will inform the captain-commander of this new strategy. I will also inform all the seated officers to get ready for the battle and to prepare the spells."</p>
<p>Abarai snorted, "Yeah, just remember to tell them not to use the blindfolding one on Tosen."</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled at the truth of it and then Kuchiki and Kenpachi left.</p>
<p>Urahara stood up as well. "Well everyone, guess that's it for today. Now disappear from my shop you lousy freeloaders." He said and kicked them out of the shop.</p>
<p>On the way back home to Orihime's apartment, Matsumoto filled the silence as usual.</p>
<p>"Using magic felt so good! The way those idiots always stumbled and froze because of us was so satisfying!"</p>
<p>Orihime nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I felt like I actually made a difference." She said in a soft tone.</p>
<p>Toshiro looked over at the girl. She was smiling like always but it was clear that something bothered her.</p>
<p>"You did make a difference." He told her, "Without the two of you I would have never survived the fight against two Arrancer. That we won today with no casualties is thanks to you guys to a big margin."</p>
<p>It had the desired effect and Orihime's smile turned more genuine. Sadly, it also had the effect of making Matsumoto happy and that means a death hug. He tried to struggle out of it but it was no use. Orihime was laughing at them.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Toshiro wished them a good night and went to the rooftop.</p>
<p>The next morning, he woke up with a blanket thrown over him. He smiled and took the blanket to give it back to Orihime.</p>
<p>"Hey, thanks for whoever gave me the blanket." He said as he walked in.</p>
<p>Then he saw them eating. As fast as he could he ran out again. Now way will he eat that… stuff again. How is it even possible to create such a poisonous food? And how can they digest it?!</p>
<p>Together they walked to school. When they arrived, everyone turned to them and got out of their way. From the day on that someone found out that he was living with the two hottest girls at school, he got a lot of angry and awe-filled looks. When the rumors started that he had even better grades than Ishida and had somehow become the captain of the Kendo club - he blamed Abarai and Madarame – he turned into something of a King of the school. He really didn't know how this always happened to him.</p>
<p>At their classroom they separated, Toshiro going to the advanced class. Before he arrived though, he was stopped by Ishida.</p>
<p>"Hey Hitsugaya, can we talk?"</p>
<p>Toshiro nodded and together they went away from the school. Their grades were good enough to skip and it's not like either of them needed school.</p>
<p>"What do you want? I thought you didn't talk with Shinigami?" Toshrio asked once they were far enough from any ears.</p>
<p>"I don't but my father doesn't know you're a Shinigami." Ishida replied, "But anyway, the reason I'm here is because of the fight yesterday. What happened? Is everyone alright?"</p>
<p>The boy actually seemed worried. Guess for all his talk about hating Shinigami, he still cared.</p>
<p>Tosiro sighed and told him about the fight.</p>
<p>"In the end, Kurosaki and I got hurt but Orihime healed us. No casualties and we managed to ruin their plan of kidnapping Orihime."</p>
<p>"Orihime? Why are they after her!?" his worry now as obvious as the sun.</p>
<p>"We have two theories. One, they want to take her for her power and two, they wanted to take her so that Kurosaki, you, Sado and other strong fighters go to Hueco Mondo to get her back while Aizen uses that distraction to invade."</p>
<p>Ishida nodded, "I see, thank you for protecting her."</p>
<p>Toshiro shook his head. "Except for Ulquiorra, the fourth Espada, she protected herself with magic."</p>
<p>Ishida raised an eyebrow, "Magic?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, magic. We have been working on it for two months now. Didn't Sado and Orihime tell you? I thought you still talked to them at least?"</p>
<p>Ishida got wide eyes. "No, they did not. But are you serious right now? Magic?!"</p>
<p>Toshiro rolled his eyes and got out his wand.</p>
<p>Pointing it at Ishida he said, "Episkey" and the wounds on Ishida's arm was healed immediately.</p>
<p>Stunt, Ishida looked at his arm, then at the wand and then at Toshiro, as if not believing what he just saw.</p>
<p>'We live in a world with hell and heaven not a minute away and they are surprised about magic?' thought Toshiro exasperated.</p>
<p>After a minute Ishida got back to his senses. "Is there any way I can learn that as well?"</p>
<p>Toshiro thought about it. "I think so, anyone with reiatsu can. But it won't help you for the fight in two days. You are one of our main fighters and only healers and low seated officers will use magic from the sideline. Well, and me in the fight against Aizen because I went and actually learned all about it at a school for a year."</p>
<p>Ishida looked determined, "I don't care if it's just a bit, but can you teach me the most important ones? I can think of a hundred ways to use this in a fight, even if I don't learn enough for the big fight."</p>
<p>Toshiro nodded. "Sure, don't see why not. I would have to go to Urahara's first though, to get your wand."</p>
<p>Ishida looked at him surprised, "You made a wand for me?"</p>
<p>"Urahara to be precise. But yes, it was part of my mission to teach all of you Ryoka some magic. In the end though, Kurosaki disappeared with the vizards, Sado is a physical fighter and stopped after a few lessons to get in more training with Urahara, you were ignoring us and Orihime didn't take it serious until yesterday because she couldn't see the value. That is also why they probably didn't tell you."</p>
<p>"I see. No matter, even if they had told me, I wouldn't have joined because I am not allowed to be near Urahara's shop. My father would kill me. Can we start right now? School is unimportant anyway if the town gets destroyed in two days."</p>
<p>Toshiro smirked. "Sure, I will get the wand and we will meet at Orihime's. But I do have one question, if you can't go near Urahara's shop, why would you let <em>me</em> teach you?"</p>
<p>Ishida shrugged, "Like I said before, my father doesn't know you are a Shinigami. And also, going from your age, you weren't even alive when the Quincy massacre happened. So I have no reason to hate you and I have learned from Kurosaki that not all Shinigami are evil."</p>
<p>Toshiro nodded disappeared to get the wand.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later they sat in Orihime's apartment.</p>
<p>"Ok, this is the scroll that I wrote only four months ago, when I came back from the school. Every person who learned magic from me has it. Because these spells are the most useful in a fight, so we will start with them. If you want to learn more later… I am not sure whether I can teach, since there will be a lot of paperwork and meetings after the war, if we even survive. But I will arrange something, if you want."</p>
<p>Ishida nodded and together they went to work.</p>
<p>The Quincy was by far his best student yet. The Shinigami were too arrogant and Orihime just couldn't remember the spells at the same speed as Ishida.</p>
<p>When afternoon came around, they were interrupted by the door opening.</p>
<p>"Are you sure they are alright? They didn't come back." Came the worried voice of Orihime.</p>
<p>Both of them were on instant alert. Did someone disappear?</p>
<p>"I am sure both of them are fine, they are responsible enough not to get into a fight." Matsumoto replied.</p>
<p>Ishida and Toshiro looked at each other, both thinking, 'I hope they are not talking about Kurosaki, that guy is anything but responsible.'</p>
<p>When the two women came inside, both Shinigami and Quincy stood ready to handle whatever happened now.</p>
<p>They didn't expect Orihime to look at them as if seeing a ghost or smile at them blindingly afterward.</p>
<p>"You're alright! Why didn't you tell us you were… doing whatever you were doing?"</p>
<p>Matsumoto chimed in, "Yeah captain, we were worried when you just disappeared. Thankfully one of your classmates saw you and told us when we asked around."</p>
<p>Toshiro face palmed. Of course. They just disappeared without a word! He would have been worried as well.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I… forgot." He answered honestly. Matsumoto started snickering.</p>
<p>Ishida was also embarrassed. "Yeah, I just wanted to ask what happened yesterday, but then he told me about magic and we got carried away."</p>
<p>At the word magic, Orihime's eyes lit up. "Can I join? I would like to learn more and be part of the team that fires spells at the Arrancer!"</p>
<p>"Sure thing. If I were you, I would skip school tomorrow as well and train with us." Toshiro answered.</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"Captain, can I also skip?"</p>
<p>"You will be one of the main fighters so it would be useless for you to train with us. But in the end, we won't come back after tomorrow so I don't care."</p>
<p>"YAY! Thank you. I'll go to Ikkaku and Yumichika then, see you later!"</p>
<p>The three of them continued training. At the end of the day, Orihime has got the most destructive spells down while Ishida ironically has concentrated mostly on defense spells. But after thinking about it, he had to admit it was smart. Ishida has a good offense but a really bad defense. Orihime on the other hand has a bad offense and a good defense. Both of them want to fill out their weaknesses.</p>
<p>The next day, none of the Shinigami or Ryoka even bothered with school and did their own training.</p>
<p>Toshiro as well, so he left a note for his two students what they should work on and a few more spells and went to Seireitei to find out if his plan got accepted and if yes, to work on the details with his fellow captains.</p>
<p>At the captain meeting he was greeted by Ukitake and Kyouraku.</p>
<p>"Shiro-chan! I heard about your fight with three Espada, are you alright?" Ukitae asked worried.</p>
<p>Toshiro rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, and <em>stop</em> calling me that! As I told you in my report, Matsumoto and Orihime had my back and my wounds were healed by the girl as well."</p>
<p>"That's news to me. What did Orihime and Rangiku do to have your back against three Espada?" Kyouraku asked with some surprised. Ukitake looked confused as well.</p>
<p>"Did the head-captain not tell you what happened?"</p>
<p>Both shook their heads. "He only told us there was a fight and that you fought against three Espada until Urahara showed up. and that Kurosaki fought with Kuchiki and an unknown ally against another Espada."</p>
<p>Toshiro narrowed his eyes. Should he tell them? Maybe the Yamamoto had a reason to keep it quiet?</p>
<p>At that moment Kuchiki joined them.</p>
<p>"Can I talk with Captain Hitsugaya for a moment?" he asked politely.</p>
<p>The other two nodded and left.</p>
<p>"It is good to see that you feel better Captain Hitsugaya," he started pleasantly, "but we didn't expect for you to come to today's meeting so we forgot to tell you about our plan. I'm sorry for that."</p>
<p>"It's fine, I came because I wanted to know whether my idea will be used or not. If yes, I need to prepare and I would like to go over the details as well with the other captains."</p>
<p>"Understandable. About the plan I mentioned before, it has to do with morale. Right now, everyone thinks you somehow managed to defeat three Espada with minimal help. We need people to keep believing that. It gives them hope."</p>
<p>"I… see. Fine. I don't like though. It looks down on Matsumoto's and Orihime's part in the fight."</p>
<p>"I know. And if you want you can always tell the truth later, but for now please go along with it."</p>
<p>Toshiro nodded and both took their places.</p>
<p>The meeting began.</p>
<p>"As you know, it is very likely that Aizen will attack tomorrow and it is time to make a final plan. One has already been forwarded to me."</p>
<p>Everyone except Kuchiki, Kenpachi and Toshiro looked surprised. So, they haven't even been informed of that? Just great, that means this will be a damn long meeting.</p>
<p>The captain-commander continued , "This plan came from Captain Hitsugaya, so I will let him explain in detail."</p>
<p>Toshiro nodded and stepped forward. He told them the same as everyone else in Urahara's shop. The goal, the risks and ways to decrease or go around the risks.</p>
<p>At the end, everyone looked at him weirdly again. He was starting to think the plan was so stupid and no one could believe he would even propose it out loud.</p>
<p>He didn't expect Kuchiki's response. "I agree and believe that it is definitely worth a try."</p>
<p>To his even bigger shock, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohana and Komamura agreed as well. Kenpachi and Soi-Fon didn't like it as much, because it involved less fighting and more trust in him than they liked but agreed as well. Only Kurotsuchi scowled at the idea.</p>
<p>"Are you saying we should put all our trust in the <em>kid</em>?!"</p>
<p>Toshiro bristled at the clear disrespect but before he could say something, Kuchiki cut in.</p>
<p>"Give us a better one right now then."</p>
<p>Kurotsuchi smiled, "Glad that you asked. I have tested the stone many times now and I was right, it makes us stronger and age slower. If all of us drink from it, it will be enough to beat Aizen!"</p>
<p>"Wait, so I'll age even slower?!" blurted Toshiro before he could stop himself. He looked down in mortification when the rest started laughing and chuckling.</p>
<p>"Yes," Kurotsuchi sneered, "but that's beside the point. The point is we don't need such a risky plan."</p>
<p>It was silent for a moment, everyone thinking about this new information.</p>
<p>"But," Kyouraku ended the silence, "wouldn't it be even better if we did both? First take the stone to make us stronger and then use Captain Hitsugaya's plan as well."</p>
<p>"Yes, that is how we will do it!" Yamamoto declared.</p>
<p>Toshiro's eyes widened. It was an idea that came to him after six night's without sleep in the room of requirements and was mostly a joke at the time. A wish to beat Aizen easily… he wasn't expecting it would be their strategy!</p>
<p>But he won't let them see his uncertainty. If he fails, there is still Kurosaki, Urahara and Yamamoto to finish Aizen.</p>
<p>"Alright then, let's talk about how to minimize the risks." Yamamoto commanded.</p>
<p>It was a long meeting but, in the end, Toshiro actually felt like they had a fighting chance. Komamura will fight Tosen and Kenpachi would take Gin, unless a stronger person shows up. In that case, Unohana has promised to join the fight.</p>
<p>The rest will take care of the Espada and Arrancer with the lower seats as magic backup.</p>
<p>Kuchiki offered to be Toshiro's bodyguard. Toshiro was glad about the choice, there was no captain he trusted more than Kuchiki as a bodyguard, except maybe Ukitake and Unohana.</p>
<p>With all of the preparations done, all that was left was training and waiting for Aizen's next move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Fair warning though, it's possible that updates will continue to slow down, since last year is my last year at scholl and that means studying, studying, studying...</p>
<p>I will not abandon this story though! And I already have plans for Harry Pooter year 4 and 5!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since it's been so long between my last update and I managed to write a lot this holiday, here comes a second chapter!</p><p>Though I'm not sure wether I'm happy with this one or not. I absolutely despise writing battles from now on ^^'' and I don't wanna spoiler but I needed to improvise some to save some of my favorite character because no way would I kill them in my own fanfiction!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On November 1st, the tension was almost unbearable high. All lower seats were practically shaking, since normally they wouldn't have had to fight at all.</p><p>The Captains, Lieutenants and Ryoka on the other hand were looking forward to the fight. It was time to end it all. Everything was ready, the fake Karakura town, the pillars and even Kurosaki and his father, after their big argument the other day because Isshin didn't tell Ichigo that he is a Shinigami.</p><p>Toshiro was with Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki and the Ryoka when Aizen finally showed up.</p><p>A giant hole opened up in the sky over the fake town, and out of it came more Hollows, Arrancar and Espada than he had ever seen.</p><p>Together with the rest of the Gotei 13 they stood united as a group in front of the army.</p><p>Tosen, Ichimaru and Aizen stood in front of the army and looked around for a while. Then Aizen started smiling.</p><p>"I must admit, I am little disappointed that I couldn't get Miss Inoue to join me and lure most of you to Hueco Mondo for a rescue operation but do you really think that changes anything?" he asked with an almost curios tone, as if he was actually wondering about it. It pissed Toshiro off even more.</p><p>When no one answered him but instead only went for their weapons he smiled, "It seems like you actually do think you can win this." he chuckled, "But don't let it be said I'm not a magnanimous person. I give all of you the chance to join me right now and save your own lives and that of your friends." he looked each of them straight in the eye and held eye contact with Kurosaki and Toshiro for a moment longer, which made his skin crawl and he clenched his sword even tighter.</p><p>But before he was about to lose his composure, Yamamoto stepped up. "None of us will listen to your blatant lies Aizen. We are here to protect Karakura town and we will win, no matter what you planned."</p><p>Aizen turned his gaze at the Head-Captain. "It's funny that you say that. Did you really think I am not aware that this is not the real Karakura town? I came here anyway because my goal is to get rid of all of you and then I can still create the Ouken. "</p><p>The Head-Captain narrowed his eyes, "We won't let you."</p><p>"You can't stop me." he replied and let out a massive amount of reiatsu. His entire army joined him and every soul reaper lower than lieutenant blacked out immediately. Even most captains had trouble breathing but all of them let out their reiatsu as well to counter the onslaught.</p><p>After a few tense seconds it stopped. It almost fell surreal. One second the battlefield was filled with bloodlust and the next it was as still as a graveyard.</p><p>The silence on their side was broken by Omeada who said something Toshiro didn't listen to. He was solely concentrated on Aizen. After a few more seconds he voiced his opinion.</p><p>"The real problem is, whether Aizen will join the fight at the beginning. If he does, we are in trouble."</p><p>"Step back everyone, I will handle Aizen for the time being." Yamamoto declared and raised his staff, "<em>Reduce all of creation to smoldering ash,</em> <strong>Ryuujin Jakka. Joukaku Enjou</strong>!"</p><p>A giant circle of fire trapped Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen inside. Toshiro felt uncomfortable with the heat, but as long as it held Aizen at bay, he could deal with it.</p><p>"Wow, the captain commander really went all out."</p><p>"That must mean he's not in a good mood." Ukitake and Kyoraku said with a worried and amused look in the old man's direction.</p><p>Toshiro once more glared in Aizen's direction but then the Arrancar and Espada started moving and he had to concentrate on his job.</p><p>The pillars were attacked first of course, but for some reason the rest of Aizen's army didn't move. Did they have a plan or where they really arrogant enough to assume a few Arrancer could beat them?</p><p>Toshiro smirked, he hoped it was the latter one. Because nothing is more valuable in war than to be underestimated. He learned that early in his time at the academy and later until he became a captain.</p><p>But whatever they were thinking it doesn't really matter. Maybe if they didn't have a plan and would just try to fight with these guys in one on one matches, then their plan would actually work. But in this moment? This was a god damn war. They will use every advantage they can get and if the enemy was gonna send the weaker soldiers first then they would lose those in an instant.</p><p>None of the captains or Ryoka moved but all of a sudden there were four screams coming from the pillars and in less than ten seconds the Arrancer were unconscious on the ground.</p><p>This visibly shocked the Espada and even Ichimaru had his eyes open for a second. Aizen on the other hand didn't look at his fallen comrades for more than a millisecond before he went back to his tea. For the smallest of seconds Toshiro wondered were he got the tea from but then there was once more movements from the Espada.</p><p>In mere seconds the battle was on again with almost every Arrancar attacking the Gotei thirteen.</p><p>Kurosaki and his group each had a different opponent in front of them with Orihime staying back to give support.</p><p>The lieutenants were in the same predicament and even some captains were forced to join the fight. All around Toshiro he saw raging battles with no side having an advantage against the other even with their magic backup. It looked like the Arrancer were dodging the spells just out of reflex and the Shinigami were not used to fighting long ranged.</p><p>Toshiro badly wanted to join the fight, but he and some other captains stayed back in case the stronger Espada made their move. Not to mention that he needed to study and remember every fighting style of both his allies and his enemies in order to make a convincing illusion. He hoped most of these guys were defeated by the time Aizen makes his move. That would make the illusion a lot easier.</p><p>He was so busy studying the fights, that he almost missed it when a cero was directed at him. He barley managed to dodge and immediately got Hyourinmaru out.</p><p>A tall, muscular, dark skinned Arrancer came up to fight him. Or at least he thought it was an Arrancar until he introduced himself.</p><p>"I am the séptima Espada Zommari Leroux."</p><p>"Captain of squad ten, Hitsugaya Toshiro."</p><p>"So it is you. For some reason Ulquiorra said you had a weird power that we need to be wary of. I thought he was joking when he said you looked like a kid."</p><p>Toshiro gritted his teeth. He was about to attack when Kuchiki stepped in his way. He had half the mind to tell the Captain to stay out of this but before he could, Kuchiki spoke up.</p><p>"You have a job Captain Hitsugaya. Don't let some nobody distract you from it."</p><p>The Espada didn't lose his cool. "And who might you be, Shinigami."</p><p>"There is no need to answer you. We have but one true identity… and that is 'enemy'."</p><p>"I see." before Toshiro could even get a word out, the two of them were shunpoing around the battle field like a blur.</p><p>He hated it but Kuchiki was right. He had a job to do. It may not be an important job at the moment but it could be vital for the final fight.</p><p>After fifteen minutes of blood and screams all around him something changed. But not for the better.</p><p>Rukia Kuchiki went down. She took her opponent with him but still. For a few agonizing moments everyone held their breath in fear. There was an angry scream from Kurosaki and Unohana immediately went to the girls side to heal what she can.</p><p>Then the fight continued with a new vigor. But at this moment the Espada with blue hair went after Ichigo and Ulquiorra stood up as well. Faster than he could react, Ulquiorra fired a cero at him.</p><p>This time there was no one to take the fight away from him but he was glad about that. He had enough of standing on the sidelines!</p><p>Looking his opponent straight in the eyes he raised his sword into a fighting position.</p><p>'<strong>Finally! I was starting to think we wouldn't get any action here.' </strong>Hyourinmaru called with glee. Toshro couldn't blame him. This was a fight for the whole Soul Society. There was no way he was standing by any longer.</p><p>Ulquiorra looked bored but raised his sword as well. "You are one of the people who need to be killed in order for Aizen-sama to win." he said emotionless.</p><p>Toshiro quirked an eyebrow. Was he noticed after all or did Ulquiorra make a lucky guess and attributed the weird happenings in their fights a few days ago to him. Anyway he needed to win this fight in order for their plan to work.</p><p>But at the same time he couldn't use too much of his reiatsu otherwise the illusion will never be strong enough.</p><p>Before he could make a battle plan though, Ulquiorra attacked without warning. Ulquiorra stabs at Toshiro, who dodges, causing Ulquiorra's spear like weapon to miss. When Toshiro slashes at him, Ulquiorra blocks with his Zanpakutō before slashing at Toshiro, who ducks and attacks Ulquiorra. As Ulquiorra dodges, the few people behind him get knocked back by Toshiro's attack, a millisecond later Ulquiorra stabs at him with his spear again. When Toshiro dodges, Ulquiorra attacks him several more times in rapid succession. Narrowly escaping from the spear, Toshiro jumped back to put some distance between him and his opponent.</p><p>The guy was strong but was this the level of the fourth Espada? Something wasn't right. Then he thought of something else.</p><p>"Oi, why did you get slower than last time?" he asked with some suspicion.</p><p>But to his surprise, the Espada only furrowed his nonexistent brows. "...What?"</p><p>Now it was Toshiro's turn to furrow his brows, "I mean that compared to the last fight were I could only react thanks to my reflexes and experience, this time I can actually see you movements. So what happened? I know I haven't changed that much in three days."</p><p>Ulquiorra didn't answer, only started his attack again. When Ulquiorra appears in front of him and attacks, Toshiro narrowly dodges and leaps back, only for Ulquiorra to appear behind him and attack once more. This time he couldn't escape completely and uses Hyourinmaru to create a shield of ice behind him just in time to deflect the attack. The blast still had him reeling back almost a few yards.</p><p>Toshiro clashes with Ulquiorra, creating a wave of energy upon striking Ulquiorra's sword. From there on it was a sword fight more than anything with both participants dodging and attacking almost at the same time. For an untrained eye, it would look like they were just trying to stab the other constantly while missing the whole time.</p><p>All of a sudden, he can see two Arrancer cornering Matsumoto and that his lieutenant was losing in a two against one. Abandoning the fight for moment, he shunpoed to her side and ruthlessly shoved his sword through one of their throats. Seeing an opening Matsumoto made fast work with the second one.</p><p>"Thank you captain!" she beamed at him and Toshiro couldn't help but sigh at her antics. She didn't act like a person who was close to death a second ago.</p><p>The with a jolt he remembered his own fight and was surprised to see Ulquiorra just standing there.</p><p>Walking back to his opponent he couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you use this chance to get me from behind? I know you're fast enough."</p><p>Ulquiorra hesitated. Toshiro found the whole experience weird. He was chatting with the enemy while all around him his comrades were fighting for their life! But at least this way he saved energy.</p><p>"I don't know. But I would like to ask you a question myself." he hesitated once more, "why did you give me the opening in the first place?"</p><p>Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't that have been obvious? I had to save my lieutenant."</p><p>"Yes, I saw that but why? Wouldn't it be easier to only fight for yourself? It is what we have done our entire life."</p><p>"I saved her because she is important to me, easy as that." he scoffed, "But back to your second statement. If you are fighting only for yourself then why are you fighting for Aizen?"</p><p>Once more Ulquiorra went silent and Toshiro readied his sword in case he hit a nerve, if that guy even had one. But after a minute of silence the Espada spoke up again.</p><p>"I can't speak for the rest but I am here, because I have no other meaning in life and I thought if Aizen could create a whole new world than that could have a meaning." he answered honestly.</p><p>Toshiro's eyes widened. He had not actually thought the guy would answer, less alone it was such a reasonable answer. From the point of a Hollow, the world had no meaning except for eating people and from what he saw of Ulquiorra up to now, he didn't seem like someone who would kill for no reason. So of course he would jump at a chance to bring meaning to his life.</p><p>Toshiro had an idea. "I see. That does make sense I guess. Can I ask whether other Espada or Arrancar think like that?"</p><p>Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side but answered anyway, still in his emotionless tone. "I assume Harribel and Starrk have similar reasons. Why would you care?"</p><p>"Because I think it's wrong." Toshiro took a deep breath, he hoped this doesn't backfire on him. "We kill hollow's to save humans. You Arrancer in Hueco Mondo never did anything to us and I think it's wrong for you to have to live a life with no meaning."</p><p>Ulquiorra had a look on his face that could almost be described as surprise. They stood there for a few more minutes until Ulquiorra did something really unexpected. He puts his sword down.</p><p>"Can I ask one last think of you?"</p><p>Toshiro nodded at him.</p><p>"My life may has no meaning but I never wanted to die. If I follow Aizen, will I die?" the guy still had his perfect pokerface while Toshiro was in a semi-shocked state.</p><p>Did his enemy seriously just ask him that? He thought from the way Ulquiorra spoke, that he was loyal to fault. He took a moment to get his thoughts in order before answering as honestly as he could.</p><p>"I am not sure what to tell you. In my admittedly biased opinion the answer would be 'yes, you will'. But I am not sure how he acts around you guys. But one thing I can definitely tell you. If Aizen wins, you're gonna be slaves. Life will have no meaning either and it will only become an even bigger nightmare. If you lose here, you will die as well of course. Even though I don't like it, that's how Soul Society roles. When there is a problem, you kill it."</p><p>Ulquiorra did nothing but nod. He didn't even look surprised but then again, he was definitely the smartest from the Espada he had met up to now. Toshiro was conflicted, should he continue the fight or not? It didn't look like the Espada was very interested in a fight anymore, but he was still an Espada…</p><p>The only real way to find out would be to ask.</p><p>"Ok, so… this is definitely weird, but are you planning on fighting me now or not?"</p><p>Ulquiorra looked up again. "I am not sure. It is like you said, no matter what side I choose I will lose."</p><p>Toshiro once more took a deep breath. He was actually doing this and to his surprise he wasn't even sorry or regretted it.</p><p>"Listen, I cannot make a decision for you, but if both options are bad, then you have to create a third one. If you're not sure about something, just trust yourself. Don't feel obligated to do anything for anyone else. Do everything for your own personal gain."</p><p>"You are not telling me to join you? I thought that was what you were going for when you started this topic."</p><p>He rubbed his temples and sighed, "No, I won't tell you to join us. In the end it wouldn't help your situation and like I said, if you want to make the best decisions for <em>yourself</em>, you have to <em>trust</em> <em>yourself</em>. There are times when you have to trust friends to help you out, but you cannot let others make every decision for you."</p><p>Ulquiorra looked at him with a calculating gaze until a minute later or so he put his sword away, maybe it was only a few seconds but Toshiro felt like they were staring at each other for hours.</p><p>Toshior immediately did the same. "I take it, you have come to a decision?" he asked curiously.</p><p>Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, I have. I will not run away, because then life would be meaningless once more. But I will not join you just like that either. I want life to have meaning and I want to ask whether you have an idea how to make this happen. Depending on your answer I will make my decision."</p><p>'Oh damn. I don't know whether to feel ecstatic or panicked. What should I tell him! I don't know what gives meaning to an Arrancar!' Toshiro panicked in his head.</p><p>'<strong>Calm down master. You did a very good job up till now. </strong><strong>H</strong><strong>aven't you noticed how alike you two are in some aspects?</strong> <strong>Just think about what gives meaning to your life.'</strong></p><p>Toshiro nodded in thanks to his partner and faced the Espada once more.</p><p>"I would like to tell you that saving humanity is meaning enough, but I doubt that is something you care for, so I will instead tell you what gives meaning to my life. Before I became a Shiningami, my life didn't have a meaning either except for my grandma and childhood friend. But when I became a captain, I finally knew what it meant to live for a certain cause. The Gotei 13 is not perfect. Far from it actually, but we are working on it and thanks to all the semi-crazy people there, it never gets boring. But don't tell anyone I said that!" he finished with a serious expression.</p><p>If Matsumoto and the others find out he liked their craziness to some degree, he will never hear the end of it.</p><p>"So you think I should join a cause with others to have a goal?"</p><p>"Well yes, isn't having a goal the same as having meaning to some degree?"</p><p>Ulquiorra seemed to be pondering about it.</p><p>"I see what you're getting at, but what goal could I possibly work on in Hueco Mondo?"</p><p>"Well… that is a good question. I don't have an answer but didn't you say there were more Espada who think like you? Why not start something with them. For most people having one person is already enough to give life meaning."</p><p>'Ok, now I'm just pulling ideas out of nowhere! I can't even believe he is actually thinking about it! But one less enemy, especially one of the strongest, is worth it anyway.' thought Toshiro to himself.</p><p>"I see. If that is the case, I will ask Harrribel and Starrk what they think."</p><p>Then he turned around and left. Toshiro was too astonished to do anything at the moment. His only thought was, 'What in the soul king's name just happened?!'</p><p>'<strong>I believe you have made an unusual enemy.' </strong>the smug but also astonished dragon replied.</p><p>Coming back to reality Toshiro looked around to find Ulquiorra again. He was standing beside a woman with tan skin and blonde hair. Then he concentrated on the rest of the battlefield again only to be flabbergasted again.</p><p>Everyone was still fighting a brutal war, but in the time he was chatting with Ulquiorra, Aizen's army had been slashed in almost half. Kuchiki had defeated Zommari, the Ryoka each had a new enemy, Soifon was now fighting against the personal minions of the second Espada from the looks of it. Kenpachi and Kuchiki had teamed up?! And their opponent was the guy from a month ago but way stronger!</p><p>He must have missed a lot in the short time he was busy with Ulquiorra, or was it even a short time? How had no one noticed them just standing in the middle of a battlefield and talking? Toshiro shook his head. No matter, he needed to get back to observing to make an illusion any second now.</p><p>Before he could do so though, the Espada that Ulquiorra talked to before came at him with her minions right behind her. In a second, Matsumoto was next to him, ready to fight by his side. For once he wasn't glad about it.</p><p>How can he talk to the Espada with Matsumoto and her minions around. But thankfully Espada had identical thought.</p><p>"Apacci, Rose, Sung-Sun. I will handle the captain, you will take care of the other one."</p><p>"Yes, boss!" and with that they started a fight with Matsumoto. He was worried but he couldn't let this chance go. Matsumoto was strong, so she should be able to handle it, especially with the magic backup.</p><p>Just like he thought, the moment they were out of earshot, the Espada lowered her sword but didn't put it away. Toshiro followed her example.</p><p>"I guess Ulquiorra talked to you?" he asked carefully after an introduction, where he learned that her name was Tia Harribel. She was still an enemy and he didn't know anything about her.</p><p>The feeling seemed reciprocated. "Yes, but don't make the mistake to think I have the same reasons as Ulquiorra to betray Aizen-sama. I don't care about meaning or some other things Ulquiorra seems so obsessed with."</p><p>Toshiro raised his eyebrows, "Then why are you here? And why did you lower your weapon?"</p><p>"Because unlike most of the other Espada except for Starrk, I have people I care about. I joined Aizen to save them and now that it seems more and more like Aizen wants us dead or as slaves, I want to protect them. That is why I would betray him, if you guys can come up with a plan that won't end in all of our deaths."</p><p>"Wow, so I guess this Starrk person shares that believe? And how strong is that guy" Toshiro asked with a small smirk, an idea forming in his head.</p><p>Harribel nodded her head minimal, "Yes, Starrk hates fighting and only does it for his partner Lylinett. He is the primera Espada, so his strength is above mine and probably even Ulquiorra. But enough small talk, do you have a plan or not? Because if not, I will fight you and stay by Aizen, our survival chance is still bigger that way."</p><p>Toshiro nodded in agreement. It was time to see whether his plan would work.</p><p>"I can't tell you of our secret plan, obviously, but I can share, that we have a sure way of handling Aizen's complete Hypnosis. There is no guarantee in war, so I will not tell you that we will win. But I promise that with said method I can make sure that it looks like you are still loyal to Aizen, even when you're not. That way, no matter the outcome, you will be save from Aizen's wrath. And if we win, I can make sure that none of you or your people will be hurt as long as you stay out of the fight, and better yet, help us the moment I give the signal."</p><p>"What reason do I have to trust you?"</p><p>"I'll be honest, you don't have one. You only have my word." he looked her straight in the eye, hoping she saw how serious he was about the offer.</p><p>Once more a minute felt like hours for him, not blinking and not looking away. But then, finally, she put away her sword.</p><p>"You are not a liar. Fine then, we will not help you, but we will stay out of it. But if you betray us, we will kill those important to you." she jerked her head to Matsumoto's direction, "We may not be able to beat Soul Society, but we will be able to kill some lieutenant level Shinigami."</p><p>"Noted." Toshiro answered coolly. With a last bow to each other, Harribel left and took her Fraccion with her.</p><p>Toshiro couldn't help but smirk at this fortunate outcome. With three of the most dangerous opponents out of the equation, their plan could actually work!</p><p>Once more he looked around to see what happened in his rather short talk with the Tres Espada. Thankfully, he didn't miss too much this time around. Soifon and Shihoin teamed up to fight the Segunda Espada, but otherwise everyone was still fighting the same opponent, with the Head-Captain still keeping an eye on Aizen.</p><p>Now that he thought about t, he should probably tell Yamamoto-soutaicho about their new allies… oh the joy. He let out a suffering sigh and went up to the man.</p><p>"Sir, there have been changes in or plan." he started, before he could continue though, the Head-Captain interrupted.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Trying hard not to roll his eyes in annoyance, Toshiro replied, "Yes, but not of the bad kind. I have studied all of the current fighters as good as I can, so I would be ready for the next part. The change I wanted to inform you about is, that the Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra, the Tres Espada Harribel and the Primera Espada Starrk have agreed to stay out of this fight, as long as we don't kill them afterwards."</p><p>Yamamoto opened his eyes in astonishment. "I do not know how you managed it, but good job Captain Hitsugaya. I am not happy on the other hand that you made the decision to spare them without me, but I agree to the terms so long as they really will stay out of it. If they don't we will kill them just as the rest."</p><p>Knowing that was the best he could hope for he nodded. "That should be acceptable. When should we carry on with the plan?"</p><p>"Either when Aizen makes his move or when Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki are finished with their fight against the strongest Espada. Do not worry though, should Kuchiki not be able to make it to watch your back, Juushiro and Shunsui will take over his job. Either way you should get ready to start any second now."</p><p>Only now did he start questioning himself. What if he couldn't do it? What if Aizen is immune to illusions, what if Aizen already figured out their plan like normally, what if… the questions were endless.</p><p>'<strong>This is unbecoming of you Hitsugaya Toshiro. You have made this plan, you have trained for it and you have people on your side who put their trust in you and are here to help. Stop worrying and concentrate. A dragon never cowers.' </strong>Hyourinmaru interrupted his chain of thought.</p><p>Never before was he so thankful to have his partner at his side. Hyourinmaru was right, worrying won't get them anywhere.</p><p>Taking one more look around he calmed his breathing and got out his wand.</p><p>But then, for only a split second, he looked at Aizen. And his blood run cold.</p><p>The man was looking right at him and smiled.</p><p>Becoming paranoid once more he tried to fight down his hatred and panic, tried to tell himself that it's just his usual arrogant smile. It didn't work. In all his panic he missed the moment a giant garganta opened and the small kid from before and a giant Hollow came out.</p><p>Before they had time to react, the small kid stabbed Ukitake through the stomach and the Hollow blasted the fire surrounding Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen away. With the three strongest players back in the game, everyone tensed up.</p><p>But none more so than Toshiro, because Aizen was looking straight at him and looked ready to join the battle. Gritting his teeth he chased away those scared feelings and reminded himself that this is exactly what he wanted, a chance to pay the bastard back!</p><p>But once again, just as he was ready for a fight, others interrupted! In a split second, the Vizards stood between him and Aizen.</p><p>"Long time no see, Aizen." the one with yellow hair smirked. Who the heck did they think they were? He had just decided to get revenge on Aizen!</p><p>"Hey kid, didn't you guys have a plan? Get back to it." the same man said in a low voice to make sure Aizen didn't hear.</p><p>Toshiro gritted his teeth but he had to admit he now needed to study the fighting style of the new guys. What a bother.</p><p>Once again he had to stand by and study their fighting style and the new pairs like Kommamura vs Tosen and the green haired girl vs the freaky Arrancer kid with the giant Hollow.</p><p>His plan better ends up working or else he was gonna kill someone for having to stay out of the war the whole time and getting <em>protected</em>.</p><p>The war continued with Ulquiorra, Harribel and Starrk joining but not really fighting, only enough not to make Aizen suspect something. The rest of the fights looked like they were ending any moment now.</p><p>Grimmjow was almost dead on his feet, the Segunda Espada looked like he was getting desperate and the Espada with the weirdest swords he had ever seen was getting beaten… by another Espada with green hair?! What the heck? Is half of Aizen's army defecting now? And why did he have this awful feeling like it would be his responsibility once all of this was over…</p><p>The rest of the Army was either defeated on the ground or dead.</p><p>But it was not only their side who had heavy casualties. Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji looked exhausted just like the rest of the Ryoka except for Kurosaki, who looked hurt but fought like a monster anyway. Even Ishida stepped back from the front line after defeating two enemy's or more and joined Inoue with the magic backup, so that the girl could concentrate on healing.</p><p>Ukitake was in serious danger and Soifon and Shihoin didn't look good either, not to mention all the lieutenants who were no better than Kuchiki or Abarai. It was lucky that the Vizards joined the fight when they did, otherwise it could have been possible that they really would be wiped out here today.</p><p>Concentrating on the Vizards again he started channeling his reiatsu in preparation. All he needed now was an opening and then he would send the signal to separate Ichimaru and Tosen from Aizen.</p><p>With each passing moment, tension got higher and higher.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this chapter is alright! As I said before, I'm not sure if I got Ulquiorra's character right or any of the Espada actually... but there's no way I would kill them off, I like them too much! So even if they are a little too ooc, please forgive me I'm still inexperienced.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>